That which we call an Emerald
by RubysDragonX
Summary: After a chance encounter with a villain, Izuku's life is left forever changed, forcing him to grapple with feelings and circumstances he would never have imagined.
1. I'm a what now?

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know it's been awhile since I uploaded anything but here is the My Hero Academia fic I mention I was working on. Now here's an update about my other fic's.**

**I have been stumped with what to do next for Elegance of a Black Rose, I have now figured out what i want to do and will be working on that next but it might not be the next to be updated though.**

**Chapter 4 of Worlds Strongest Family has been mostly finished, I'm just waiting for a friend to proof read it before I upload it which should be with 3 to 7 days, I'll explain why it took so long to update it when the new chapter is posted.**

**Chapter 3 of A Mountains Rose is mostly finished, me and Winter1112 still have some tweaks to make on it but it should be uploaded soon as well, so either MR or WSF will be updated next.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to ready this A/N and I'm sorry for the lack of posts, please enjoy this new story and I hope you all have a great day.**

* * *

Even after it had been one week since the Hero licensing exams had been held, Izuku Midoriya and almost the rest of Class 1-A were still thrilled to have their Hero licenses. He was currently talking with the other members of the class in their dorm's common room.

"I still can't believe we have our hero licenses now. It's been one of our goals since we all wanted to become heroes." Izuku spoke to the rest of his classmates except for Bakugou and Todoroki who didn't want to stay and talk not having passed the exam.

Uraraka pumped her fists into the air. "All that hard work paid off, almost all of our class has their licenses and in about a month Bakugou and Todoroki will have theirs."

"Ribbit, I'd say the person who's improved the most is Midoriya." Tsu spoke bluntly and everyone turned to look at Tsu while Tsu looked at Izuku. "You used to break your bones when you used your quirk and now you're one of the strongest people in our class and year level."

Izuku blushed, waving his hands in front of him frantically. "I wouldn't say that. Everyone has gotten so strong in their own way, plus I still can't use my quirk to the fullest without breaking my limbs." He looked down at his scarred hand and then clenched it, looking up at everyone with determination as he continued to speak.. " We still have a long way to go till we're all pro heroes but we can do this." And at that everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, what are you guys going to work on now?" Kirishima asked his fellow classmates.

"What do you mean by 'work on now'?" Iida questioned "Can you give us an example of what you mean?".

"I mean what are you guys going to focus on more? For example, I'm going to be focusing more on my quirk because I feel that there is something more to it than what I know and can see, so I'm going to try and understand my quirk more to try and find out what it is."

After Kirishima's explanation of what he was getting at, everyone went into deep thought.

They had all been thinking about the same thing, but the thing that had everyone stumped was how were they going to do it and what were they going to focus on the most. Was it their quirk's power or how they use it in battle and rescues?

"Sorry I asked. It's not something anyone has an answer to so forget I said anything." He apologized for the out of the blue question that he believed was a bit rude to ask now.

Izuku waved his hand to signal to Kirishima that he was ok. "No you're fine. I think everyone has been thinking about that. I've been thinking about it alot and I think I'm going to work more on controlling my quirk. I still can't use 100% percent of my power yet. At most I can use 8 percent and that is just not going to cut it."

One by one, everyone took turns telling what their plans were, the conversation going on till late in the night and only stopped when Iida brought up how late it was and that everyone should get to bed even though that it was now the weekend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the morning Izuku got up early and went through his morning rituals before going out running, He liked going out this early because it was so surreal, and the brisk morning air was nice. He preferred to run a lengthy course that went through town because he'd pick up the newest issue of hero monthly when it came out.

While running Izuku's spotted a head of familiar messy pink hair. He had thought no one else was up yet. "Hey Ashido! What are you doing up so early?"

The girl in question turned around and greeted her classmate. "Oh hey Midoriya. I could ask you the same thing."

Izuku jogged up to her and came to a stop. "I always go for a jog this early, I really like the fresh air and the weather is good for it too."

"I see. I didn't think anyone got up this early, especially on a weekend." Mina herself would normally still be sleeping. "There's a park nearby, do you wanna stop there and chat for a bit?"

Izuku blushed, He had a hard enough time talking to Uraraka, who he knew well. Talking to someone like Mina was even more of a challenge for the shy boy.. "U-um s-sure."

Mina grinned brightly. "Great!" She grabbed Izuku's wrist and pulled him towards the park she mentioned.

They arrived at the park and Mina took Izuku to a bench. "Wait right there. I'll be back." As she said this, she ran off.

Izuku took a few deep breaths to calm down. He had almost forgotten how energetic Mina was, and he hadn't expected her to grab him either.

While Izuku was lost in his thoughts Mina came back with two drinks. A devilish smirk spread across her face as she leaned in close to Izuku and gently blew in his ear. This in turn caused Izuku to shiver, blush, and jump away from Mina which then caused her to break out laughing at his reaction.

"A-Ashido! W-what was that f-for?" Izuku was still blushing hard at Mina's stunt.

"S-Sorry not sorry, HAHAHA." Mina continued to laugh, which made talking hard. "Y-you were s-so deep in though I-I HAHAHA." Mina's sides felt like they were splitting, and she felt like she was going to fall over.

Izuku could only watch as Mina laughed. After a couple of minutes, she started to calm down and compose herself. "Sorry, you were so deep in your own world, I couldn't help but take the chance to mess with you. The face you make when startled or embarrassed is just too cute." This caused Izuku to blush more.

"Anyway let's chat," Mina said as she sat and handed Izuku the drink.

"Wait I can't take that," Izuku said, waving his hands.

"Why not?" Mina tilted her head a little in confusion.

"I just can't!" Despite refusing the drink, Izuku sat down though he left a reasonable gap between him and Mina.

"Midoriya when a girl offers you something, you should take it. Think of this as my thanks for coming with me here and chatting, and as an apology for what I just did." Mina smiled warmly at him and it made Izuku feel like he'd be the bad guy for not accepting it.

"Thank you." He took the drink Mina offered him. "So why are you up this early?"

"My mum sent me a message early this morning asking me to pick up some things for her and my dad. They're both busy with work, so I decided to get up and take care of it sooner rather than later."

The two began chatting Mina was the one bringing up all the topics and Izuku just went with whatever Mina wanted to talk about.

After chatting for a good half an hour and drinking the drinks Mina got, the two decided to get back to what they were doing before they ran into each other.

"See you later Midoriya," Mina said as she ran, waving at him with a big smile.

Izuku continued with his morning run and just as he reached the halfway point in the city his attention was grabbed by a news feed.

"Two villains have attacked a chemical lab on the edge of town. Local heroes are doing their best to evacuate the workers and subdue the villains as they fight around the contents of the lab."

Izuku was happy he'd made sure to grab his hero license before he left. He activated One for All full cowling and shot off towards the lab to help. This is what he and the rest of the students at U.A had been training for, and there was no way he wouldn't help people in danger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Izuki got to the the lab fairly quickly thanks to One for All, then showed his hero license to one of the heroes on the scene.

The pro hero looked at his licence before handing it back to Izuku. "I don't like the idea of sending you in when you're not in costume, but we could use the help. Right now we're trying to get everyone out and fight at the same time, so if you could help us get everyone who's left to safety that would be great."

Izuku nodded and dashed in to help the heroes in rescuing the remaining staff. While helping with getting the staff to safety, Izuku was taking note of the Villains quirks. One seemed to have a quirk that let him manipulate fire, which was different to Endeavor and Todoroki who generated fire. The other's quirk seemed to be some kind of fusing quirk, as Izuku saw the woman fuse some rubble to a pole and start using it as a mace.

The state of the building was getting worse and worse and the guy controlling the fire wasn't helping in the slightest. It was also even more dangerous with all the chemicals in the lab and who knows what half of them are.

As Izuku got what he and the other rescue pros thought was the last of the staff he heard a cry. He looked back at the building, without even giving it any thought Izuku dashed back into the building to check if anyone was left. He found the staff member on the ground on the second floor, and he noted the burns to her arm. "Hey can you stand?"

"I-I think so." The staff member replied weakly.

"Ok well you're going to be alright. I'm going to get you out of here and you'll be treated by some medics. I'm the Hero Deku." Izuku spoke reassuringly, doing his best to put the staff member at ease.

"Thank you, you can call me Tina," she smiled weakly at him as he helped her up and started to guide her to safety.

But as fate would have it things weren't that easy.

An explosion went off behind them, and the fusing villain shot out from it with her makeshift mace now on fire.

Izuku didn't have much time to react. There were two options. The first was to carry Tina while trying to avoid the villain and the second was to intercept the villain and tell Tina to run.

Out of time, Izuku activated Full Cowl and intercepted the villain. "RUN! The pros are just outside, they'll help you!"

"Thank you," Tina said before doing her best to run.

"Well it looks like we've got a hero on our hands. That was brave of you kid, but this is the end of the line!" The fusion quirk user yelled as she swung her weapon at Izuku, only to miss as he flipped over her.

"Well well, you're pretty agile there, twinkle toes," she said, getting ready to attack.

She charged at Izuku and swung her mace at him, faster than before, however, it wasn't fast enough as he was faster, and landed a solid kick to her gut, forcing her to let go of her weapon and sending her flying back into a wall.

Izuku felt the building shake. It was slowly coming down but then he thought back to the villain. Sure she was bad, but what kind of a hero would he be if he let someone, anyone die.

Against his better judgment he went over to the woman to pick her up only for her to shakily stand back on her feet. She spat out some blood and looked at Izuku with a murderous glare and aura.

"Fucking brat! I'm going to make you pay for that!" She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small metal case. She opened it and pulled out a needle full of a neon green liquid. "This is what we came here for, It's an experimental body enhancer that boots a person's physical power to that of a strength quirk, and it's supposed to double as a quirk strengthener. I have no clue if it will do anything else or even affect my quirk, but I'll gladly take more power."

Izuku's eyes went wide as he rushed forward to try and stop her, but he wasn't fast enough.

The woman had a crazed look on her face as she jammed the needle into her neck and injected its contents into her body.

Izuku stopped and watched as the woman dropped to the ground and screamed in agony.

The woman's veins began to pulse and bulge under her skin like one of those jacked up bodybuilders with too much muscle. As the woman continued to scream her body began to grow but she wasn't just growing in size, her muscles were growing just as fast if not faster.

Izuku was in shock. He thought the drug might kill the woman but he didn't expect something like that to actually work and start turning the woman into some kind of she-hulk.

The woman's screams were replaced with laughter as she continued to grow. "It felt like I was going to die at first but now, now this feels fantastic, I can feel the drug pulsing through my body making me stronger."

The woman's growth started to slow and came to a stop when she was about as tall as All Might's Hero form. "Aw it stopped. Oh well." She looked at Izuku who couldn't believe his eyes.

"Time to test out my new strength." She grinned as she swung her fist at Izuku. He barely managed to dodge her punch as he jumped back and landed a few feet away from the she-Hulk. He put up his guard and didn't take his eyes off her.

"Tch, still being a twinkle toes huh? Well, let's see how long you can keep that up!" She yelled as she launched herself at Izuku.

Izuku dodged her again and again, trying to find an opening to escape or attack. Each attack that the woman launched at him weakened the building more and more as she crashed into it every time she missed him. He couldn't keep it up as he lost his footing on some rubble which allowed the woman to land a solid blow to his unprotected gut.

Izuku was sent flying through some more rubble and crashed into a broken pillar.

The woman was on top of him in seconds with her hand on his neck. "Now how should I kill you? Snapping your neck wouldn't be any fun." She began to think and then an idea came to mind as she spotted some test tubes. She could also tell that there was some kind of gas in the air as things looked a bit distorted.

"You know what, I think I'm going to test if this drug enhanced my quirk." As she said this she lifted Izuku up as she stood at her new full height and ripped off his shirt, she grabbed all the test tubes and uncorked them with her teeth. She then tipped them all on Izuku and threw them away once the contents of the tubes were all over him.

"Now let's see what this does to you," she said darkly as she placed her hand on him and started to infuse them into his body which was notable.

Izuku struggled and tried to break free of her hold only to have her tighten her grip on him.

After the chemicals were infused into his body, she didn't bother to wait to see what would happen before holding her free hand in the air. "Get this kid, I can even infuse gases into things so I'm going to use my quirk to infuse whatever gas is in the air into your body." The purple glow Deku saw coming from her hands was the confirmation that she was using her quirk. Izuku felt like something was under his skin and moving all around his body.

This went on for only 3 minutes before the building started to rumble again. "Shit I need to get out of here." As the villain said this, she felt a sharp piercing pain go through her entire body.

She dropped Izuku and took a few steps back. "Fuck! What's going on?"

Izuku was gasping for air when he looked up to see the villain grasping her chest in pain as her veins began to pulsate and her muscles started to spasm. The villain literally started to deflate as she lost her muscle and height.

She was shrinking back down to her normal original size. "NO! NO NO NO!"

There was another rumble as the ground shook, and they could hear the building around them crack and crumble.

Izuku tried to stand up as the villain looked physically and mentally drained as she twitched from her muscle spasms and was still clutching her chest over her heart. As he was about to start making his way out the floor started shaking violently knocking him back down as the whole building started coming down around them.

The floor under Izuku crumbled in seconds sending him tumbling down to the first floor. as he hit his head on the ground sending a sharp pain through his head as his vision started to fade and the sounds started to be muffled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After drifting in an empty void, Izuku found himself going towards a bright light.

"Over here! We found him!" Izuku could very faintly hear noises and could barely hear the voices, all sounds were muffled.

"Hurry! We need to get him to a hospital ASAP! Don't worry kid, you're going to be alright."

Izuku couldn't make out any of the sounds, they just seemed to fade away more and more as darkness overtook him once again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Izuku found himself drifting through a void once again and just like before a bright light seemed to start pulling him towards it, but this time it pulled him much harder.

Izuku started to hear a steady beeping sound and he slowly opened his eyes only to clamp them shut at the sheer brightness of where he was. After a bit he tried opening his eye but this time only slightly cracking them open and letting his eyes slowly adjust to the light.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light he was able to make out more of his surroundings. He was in a hospital and he was hooked up to a heart monitor which he found a bit much considering he didn't remember taking any serious damage, although his chest did feel heavy and his head was throbbing. Maybe he did get injured more than he thought.

After he had been looking around his room he heard the door open. "Ah Mr. Midoriya you're awake! Or should I call you Deku?" A man walked in wearing blue scrubs, a white coat, glasses, and straight black hair that seemed a bit messy but was nothing compared to Izuku's own mop of green hair. A woman with chestnut brown hair followed him, but she only had scrubs and no coat

"Excuse me but where am I?" Izuku asked in a dry, raspy voice. His voice sounded a bit high for some reason, though he just chocked it up to his injuries.

"You're in Musutafu General Hospital. You were brought here as soon as rescue teams dug you out of the destroyed Chemical Laboratory. Nurse can get some water for Mr. Midoriya and tell the pros and his mother that he is awake, please."

"Yes doctor," she replied, walking out of the room.

"Did everyone make it out safely?" Izuku asked. It hurt to talk but he had to know if everyone was ok.

The doctor chuckled. "You're more concerned about everyone else over your own condition. From that alone I can tell you're a genuine hero, kid. Yes, everyone made it out alright."

That made Izuku smile and internally sigh with relief.

"Well, except for one." The doctor added.

Izuku looked at him. "Don't worry, all the staff and heros made it out alive, but one of the villains was found dead under a pile of rubble not far from where they found you.

Izuku was about to say something when the nurse walked back in holding a white foam cup with what Izuku guessed was water. He was about to try and sit up when the Doctor placed a hand just above his chest. "Don't sit up just yet."

"Why?" he asked. Sure, his chest felt heavy but the throbbing pain in his head had faded a fair amount.

"You've only just woken up and we want to make sure you're alright while we wait for your mother and the heroes to get here."

"Alright." Izuku compiled since the doctor knew best. The nurse assisted him with drinking the cup of water as the doctor began asking some basic questions to check for memory loss or any form of brain damage.

After a few questions there was a knock at the door.

"You can come in," the doctor said as he continued to jot some stuff down.

The door opened to reveal All Might, Recovery Girl, EraserHead, and Principle Nezu.

"It's good to see your finally awake Young Midoriya, you were out for quite some time."

"Wait how long was I out for?" With everything that had happened and his concern for the Lab staff, Izuku had completely forgotten to ask this question.

"Eight days, if you count the day you went to go help in that Lab incident." All Might took a seat in the chair to the side of Izuku's bed that was opposite to the Doctor .As he told him, his voice held concern but also relief for his successor.

"I missed a whole week of school!" Izuku almost shot out of bed, but he remembered what the doctor had said. He wasn't allowed to sit up till he was given the all clear.

"Don't worry, I have all your school work and homework waiting for you back at your dorm," Aizawa said in his usual gruff and emotionless tone, making Izuku pale.

_Damn that's cold_ Everyone but Recovery Girl and Nezu thought as the two didn't really pay it any mind. Recovery girl walked over next to the doctor and he handed her the clipboard he had been writing on, which she looked over.

"It was a joke," Aizawa said, still not showing any form of emotion.

"Not a very funny one," Izuku muttered. "So why are you all here?" He couldn't help but ask.

Nezu was the first to speak up. "We came to see how you were doing. The fight at the Lab was a serious one, and many people could have lost their lives, but despite your lack of experience you ran full speed to save those in need, which is what I'd expect from one of my students." There was noticeable pride in rodent's voice.

"You're lucky a crevice formed around you, otherwise you'd be dead right now and you would've given your poor mother a heart attack," All Might said telling Izuku just how he survived. "You got out of it with a few bruises, cuts, and a broken leg, and thanks to Recovery girl you'll all healed up."

"Oh, thank you," Izuku said as he looked at Recovery Girl.

Recovery Girl handed the doctor back his clipboard. "I can't tell you how much I want to whack you in the head with my cane right now for being so reckless again." Izuku winced but Recovery Girl smiled. "But you were reckless for the right reasons, and I am happy that this time you didn't break your arms or any part of your body with that quirk of yours."

Izuku was happy he'd done the right thing but also happy that he wouldn't be getting Recovery Girl's cane to his head. "Wait… you said I was all healed."

"That's right," Recovery Girl confirmed.

"Then why was I hooked up to a heart monitor and why does my chest feel heavy?"

"Well, you were in a slight coma so the monitor was just a precaution, as well as a way for us to monitor you for any more changes that might occur."

"Changes? What changes?" Izuku was so confused. What had happened after he passed out that day?

"Well, why don't you sit up and I'll hand you a mirror." The doctor said as he put down the clipboard on the bedside table.

_Mirror?_ Izuku thought, as he slowly sat up. The weight on his chest didn't go away, but it hadn't gotten any worse either. The doctor then handed him a hand-held mirror that was sitting on the bedside table.

Izuku took the mirror and looked into it. He was greeted with a soft, pale face with freckles just like his, long eyelashes, soft pink lips, long green hair and bright emerald green eyes. It took a few minutes for Izuku to process what he was seeing, but once his brain had processed it, he slowly looked down to his chest to see two big, round mounds protruding outward. His eyes became the size of dinner plates as he yelled.

"**WHAT!"**


	2. The Next Step

****Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about that error for those of you that came here looking for a nice read, here's the next chapter of Emerald, now I would like to let you all know that I'll be putting all fic's on hold while I prepare for White Rose Week, for those who don't know what that is, It's a ship from another series called RWBY, anyway this means I probably won't be uploading anything for about 2 months, Thank you.****

"**WHAT!"** Izuku was beyond shocked at what he saw. His skin was smoother and lighter, his hair was longer and a little brighter, and now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel his thing down there either. "How? How did this happen?" Izuku asked, looking at the heroes and the Doctor.

Aizawa looked at the Doctor. "Can you give us a minute please, there are some questions that we would like to ask him."

"Sure, I need to go attend to some other patients." With that the Doctor left the room with the nurse following behind him.

Aizawa cleared his throat. "We were as surprised as you are right now when we were contacted by the Doctor about what was happening, after that we got into contact with heroes who were on scene during the incident, as well as employees of the lab. We also interrogated the villain who was captured. What we found out was that the two were after an experimental drug that boosts physical abilities and Quirks."

"That's what that villain used against me," Izuku stated which gained everyone's attention.

"Are you saying that the villain you fought used that drug?" Aizawa asked, wanting confirmation that he heard him correctly.

"Yes. I don't know if this is important but after I knocked her into a wall she got back up and took a small metal case out of her pocket. The needle she took out of it was filled with a neon green liquid."

Aizawa nodded as Principal Nezu spoke up. "Midoriya please tell us everything that happened during that fight and what happened to that villain, please spare no detail no matter how small it might be."

Izuku nodded and proceeded to tell Aizawa, Nezu, Recovery Girl and All Might about the fight, what the drug did to the villain, and what she did to him.

After about 30 minutes of explaining the heroes were all a bit surprised, especially All Might since he had never heard of a person with a quirk like that before so he decided to do a recap just to make sure he heard everything right. "So while the drug's effects were still working the villain used her Quirk to infuse some chemicals into your body and just before the building collapsed the drug wore off leaving the villain in a weakened state is that right?"

"Yeah," Izuku nodded to confirm what All Might just said.

"We'll start looking for a way to get you back to normal." Nezu said. "This might seem harsh given what has just happened to you, but I would like you to return to school on Monday."

"But what about my uniform and Hero costume?" he asked.

Aizawa put his hand up to signal Izuku to calm down. "We've already made arrangements to get you a new uniform and for your costume to be remade, howe—."

Aizawa was interrupted by a knock on the door before the Doctor opened it. "Sorry to interrupt but Midoriya's mother is here and we can't hold her back anymore."

Azawa sighed. "Let her in, we were pretty much done anyway."

The doctor nodded before leaving again, a few seconds later Inko came bursting through the door with tears in her eyes. "Izuku my baby!" She hugged him tightly.

"M-mum… can't… breath." Izuku barely managed to get those three words out.

Inko immediately let go. "Oh I'm so sorry"

The Heroes weren't surprised at what they were watching. Her behavior was typical for a doting mother who had just found out her child was in the hospital.

Izuku took a few deep breaths before speaking. "It's ok mum."

Inko smiled at her son and turned to look at the doctor that had come in after her. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes Ms Midoriya. Aside from the changes to his body he is in good health. We'd like to keep him here for a bit longer to run a few more short tests, but he should be clear to go home today."

Inko sighed in relief. She was still worried for her son, but that could wait till he was back home.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get started on Midoriya's tests." As the Doctor said this the nurse from before came in with a wheelchair. "We'll be taking him to the rehab."

"Then we will take our leave." As Principle Nezu said this he started to head for the door, with Aizawa following him.

All Might stands up. "Well kid I'll see you back at school, take it easy ok, it's best that you rest while you can."

"Can I come too?" Inko asked.

"There shouldn't be a problem with that," the Doctor said as the nurse helped Izuku into the wheelchair.

Once Izuku was in the chair the Nurse started pushing him towards rehab with his mother following beside him and the Doctor leading.

Once they had arrived the Doctor did some standard tests to test Izuku's sight, reflexes, and so on.

"Well, from what I can summarize so far, though you're muscle mass has shifted and changed, I'd say you've lost some strength in your arms from some muscle loss but the rest has become more lean. Your legs might have become a little stronger from the added mass but that isn't something we can test." The Doctor told him and his mother.

"Also we checked your medical records and it seems as though your past injuries have completely healed. If I had to guess, I'd say it was all those chemicals the villain fused into you. I'm not saying you can be reckless but you don't have to be worried about losing function in your arms like you did before. However the scars still remain."

"Does that mean I cleared to go home?" Izuku asked.

"Not just yet. We just need to get you to try and walk, and if you can walk then we'll clear you to go home. When you're ready, try and take a few steps. There are bars if you need to grab them."

Izuku prepared to get up and take a few steps, he thought how hard could it be?

But when we stood he felt a bit unstable and when he went to take his first step he immediately began to topple forward but managed to grab the bar before he hit the ground.

"Izuku, are you alright?" his mum asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine mum, I just need to find my balance. I forgot that a girl's center of gravity is different from a guys, ours is around the core of our body but a girls is around their hips, add to the change in my body mass." Izuku mumbled

Izuku's mumbling earned him stares from the Doctor and Nurse."Is this normal?" The Doctor asks Inko.

"Yes, he does this all the time when he's in deep thought," Inko confirmed

While the Doctor and Inko were talking, Izuku had finished his mumbling rant and was finding his balance. Once he had it, he started to slowly but still slightly unsteadily walk.

"That's impressive, you're already starting to walk even though your body mass and center of gravity have drastically changed." The Doctor was clearly surprised as it would normally take much longer for someone to adjust to having their sense of balance thrown off.

"It's simple once you get the hang of it." Izuku said

After another five minutes Izuku was able to walk normally.

"Alright, that should be good," the Doctor said, making some notes on the clipboard he was holding. "These are your release papers. I just need you to sign here, and you're free to go."

Izuku signed the papers and handed them back to the doctor.

"We've also got you some sweats to wear home." The nurse then walked up and handed Izuku the clothes the Doctor had just mentioned. "Once you're dressed, come see me at the front desk before you go."

"Ok, thank you very much," Izuku took the clothes handed to him.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of my boy," Inko bowed.

"You're welcome." The Doctor then left with the nurse following suit.

"I'll just wait outside while you change, ok dear?" Inko left the room and closed the door behind her leaving Izuku to undress.

Along with the sweats was a pair of briefs and a plain white T-shirt. Izuku began to take off the hospital gown, as he grabbed the briefs and went to put them on, he caught a slight glimpse of his breasts and on reflex looked away blushing and began apologizing for what he saw, only to then blush even harder at the fact that he just apologized to himself.

Izuku put the briefs down and grabbed the shirt, putting it on first so he didn't see something he felt he shouldn't.

After getting dressed he met his mum outside the room with the folded up hospital gown in his hands. They went to the front desk where the Doctor was waiting.

"Sorry to make you wait, and thank you for the clothes," Izuku apologized and handed the gown to the Doctor.

"It's alright. Do the clothes fit alright?" he took the gown.

"Yes they do, thank you." Izuku said.

"You're free to go home, and try to stay out of trouble." He chuckled with the last part.

"I will, thanks again." Izuku said as he and his mum walked away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The trip home was everything but quiet Inko had been worried for him beyond belief and the fact that her son had the body of a girl concerned her still. Izuku insisted that he was fine, and that everything would be alright, but that didn't stop her from asking multiple times.

They got home and Inko went straight into the kitchen. "It's been a while since I last cooked for you, so I'm going to go all out tonight."

Izuku laughed at this. "I look forward to it mum."

"Dinner will take awhile, so why do you go have a bath? It's been awhile since you've had a proper one," Inko suggested as she started prepping dinner.

"Sure."

Izuku headed straight for the bathroom and started getting a bath ready. While the tub was filling up, he went into his room and got his clothes ready. He got a black T-shirt out as well as a pair of green pants that could be tightened around the waist.

Once the bath was ready, Izuku turned the water off and started to wash his hair. It felt weird to him to wash so much hair, and even when wet his hair stayed messy rather than going straight. The other issue was washing his body.

It felt wrong to him since he was a guy, even though it was his body. It had to be done, though, so he ended up only briefly washing his chest and crotch, but the entire time he kept his eyes closed and only opened them when he stared at the ceiling while he soaked in the tub.

While he stared aimlessly at the ceiling, he started going over the pros and cons.

*Con, I'm going to have to rework my fighting style to adjust for my different center of gravity. Pro this body could be more flexible than my male body which could benefit my shoot style. Con, I can't even look down without feeling embarrassed and bad for looking at a girl's body, even if it is mine."

Izuku continued to ponder the pros and cons of the situation for the entirety of the time he bathed until he heard a knock on the door.

"Izuku, dinner's ready." Inko called from outside the bathroom.

"Ok Mum." Izuku got out of the tub and began drying himself off. He never realized that long hair was so annoying to dry, it took so much longer than he thought it would to do so.

After Izuku had gotten dressed, he walked into the dinning room to see his mum putting dinner on the table. He sat down and thanked her for the food before they began to eat.

Inko was still worried for her son. "Izuku are you ok?"

Izuku was about to put some more food into his mouth but stopped when Inko spoke. "What do you mean mum?"

"Well, it's just that with all that's happened, and what you've been though, I'm worried about you." It was a mother's job to worry, and having a son with a self destructive quirk was a lot to worry about.

Izuku looked down at his plate; he couldn't lie to his mum about this, she could tell if something was wrong. "I can't say I'm all ok, but things could have been worse considering what happened that day."

"That's true. I had turned on the TV and the first thing I saw was a news report about the accident. I could see you in the background, behind the reporter, and then I saw you run back into the building. I was so worried."

Izuku felt bad. It was probably better that she saw it, though, instead of suddenly getting a call from the hospital about him being there. "I'm sorry. I heard someone cry out, and my body just moved on its own."

"I didn't see you after that, so I had no idea what happened to you but at the end of the report they mentioned the heroes that helped, and interviewed some of the employees. A few of them mentioned you, and one had a lot to say about you holding off a villain so she could get to safety."

Izuku looked up at this. He hadn't even thought about the report's interviewing people. "Oh."

"It's true that you worried me sick, but at the same time I'm also proud of what you did. You were a hero and did everything you could to save those people. How could I be mad at you for doing what a hero does?"

This made Izuku very happy. For a moment, he had been worried his mother was angry with him for endangering himself yet again but that wasn't the case. She was proud of him for what he did, and hearing that the people mentioned him saving them was also nice.

After having some of her food Inko spoke again. "Would you like me to tell the school you're feeling sick, and won't be coming on Monday?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, I need to get back to school and if you tell them I'm sick they could think it's from what happened, which means I could end up going back to hospital for nothing."

Inko looked down. There was truth to what her son had said. "The hospital gave me your measurements, so I'll be taking you shopping tomorrow to get you new clothes, especially underwear. Some of your current clothes should still fit with some minor adjustments."

Inko couldn't lie to herself that she was kind of looking forward to taking her son shopping tomorrow. He would always be her son, but it was going to be interesting to see what it would be like to have a daughter, kind of.

After dinner, Izuku thanked his mum for the meal and told her he was going to bed. He had a long day full of surprises that he had never thought of in his entire life.


End file.
